


Dean's Neck

by Callisto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"Dude. We're not lions."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Neck

**Author's Note:**

> A double drabble written to the prompt: 'taste'.
> 
> Um... quite.

“Dude. We’re not lions.”

Sam just grins and licks another slow stripe up Dean’s neck. When he’s got Dean half-undressed and unbalanced, Sam likes to kiss his neck, nipping and laughing while Dean curses and stumbles backwards. When he’s balls-deep inside him, he likes to arch Dean’s neck taut and suck blood to the surface there in time with every thrust. And when Dean’s boneless and breathless, that’s when he likes to taste him there. Dean has no signature aftershave or soap, nothing outside of leather and gun oil on his hands and clothes. So when Sam has him like this, everything sweated and purged and blissed out of him? What’s left is one hundred percent pure, unadulterated _Dean_.

“We’re not in the wild, and you’re fucking grooming me. It’s weird.”

“Considering who I am and what you were yelling, you might want to rethink weird there, Dean.”

“Shut up. And I wasn’t yelling. I was... encouraging you.”

Sam chuckles and simply breathes Dean in this time.

 _Happiness_ , he thinks muzzily. _This is what happiness smells like_.

“Say what?”

No way he’s voicing that thought aloud. “Nothing,” Sam yawns and presses his nose in a little more. “Go to sleep.”

******


End file.
